As enterprise customers deploy more web-based database applications, IT administrators face several challenges for correlating and managing subsequent flows. For example, IT administrators would like to provide a data access audit trail which is not always possible. Additionally, IT administrators would like to be able to monitor and effectively alert or terminate a user session deemed to be misbehaving based on a data or other access policy. Further, IT administrators would like to secure both application and database environments from threats, such as SQL injection and cross-site scripting attacks.